It's Always Been There
by JustNeedToBreathe
Summary: Miley and Joe had been best friends since they were little. They met when Miley was in 1st grade and Joe in 3rd. In 9th grade Miley started falling for Joe but Joe had a girlfriend and never realized it. Now that he likes her she moved on.... MOE! R&R!
1. Shy,Little,Sensitive Nick?

**JOE, NICK, AND KEVIN'S LAST NAME IS GRAY!**

**Sorry,**

**It took so long for me to start. I've been busy lately but here goes my new story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Joe Gray walked into the hallway of Seaview High looking for his best friend Miley. Today was the day he would tell her how he felt. The past year had been pretty crazy. He never realized how much he liked her until she started dating different guys over the summer. So he broke it off with his girlfriend of nine months, Jessica, earlier that week. Finally spotting her at her locker he walked over.

"Hey Miles" he said.

Miley turned around and grinned, "Oh, hey Joe!"

"What's up?"

"Um, I don't know nothing big school just started" she replied.

"Oh, right well uh it's my senior year" Joe said

"I know Joe, you talked about it non-stop this summer" she said laughing.

"How would you know, you were out with jerks all summer" he muttered.

"Huh? I didn't hear you right" she said confused.

"Nothing! Look I gotta tell you something important" he said nervously.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Uh…you see this summer I realized-"but before he could finish the bell rang.

"Ugh, why don't you tell me later I gotta get to class" she told him.

Joe sighed,"Yeah, okay I'll see you at lunch"

"Right" said Miley walking away.

Joe headed in the opposite direction then realized he forgot to ask her something and turned back around.

"Miley!" he called out.

Miley turned around"Yeah?" she asked

"What lunch do you have?"

"Oh right! I have 1st lunch" she replied

"Okay good me too, see you later" he said running off toward class.

**: Later at lunch:**

"Hey Miles, hey Lils" said Joe walking over to the table where Miley and his other best friend Lily were.

"Hey Joe!"

"Where's Nick?" asked Joe looking for his younger brother.

"Oh, he has second lunch" said Lily

"That sucks!" said Joe

"I know, but Oliver's here" said Miley as their friend Oliver came to the table

"Big whoop" said Lily sarcastically.

They all laughed while Oliver just sat down confused.

"Well anyways, Joe what'd you wanna talk to me about?" asked Miley

"I'd rather not tell you here" said Joe looking at Oliver and Lily.

"Okay then…"

"Anyways how's the first day of school so far?" asked Joe

"Good for me!" exclaimed Lily

"I was chased by football players" said Oliver getting red as they all laughed.

"Well guess who asked me out?" asked Miley.

Joe rolled his eyes and kept eating while Lily said "Who?"

"Nick!" she exclaimed.

Joe started choking on his food and Oliver hit him on the back until he could talk again.

"Nick? My brother Nick? Shy, little, sensitive Nick?" he asked

Miley laughed and said "Yes, that Nick"

"No way that's great Miles!" exclaimed Lily as Joe sunk down in his seat.

**Okay.**

**So that's it for this chapter.**

**And I know I made Nick a jerk in my last story but he won't be in this one. I felt bad for making him so mean. **

**And it'll be awhile before Miley and Joe get together **_**if **_**they get together.**

**Which they will no worries but there will be problems.**

**Now review and tell me what you think.**

**I want 5-10 reviews before I keep going so review please!**


	2. So,how's your mom?

Wow sorry

**Wow sorry**

**I haven't updated. Family stuff.**

**But here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

After lunch both Miley and Joe had a free period so Joe was going to take this opportunity to talk to her. As soon as the bell rang Miley and Joe said bye to their friends and decided to head to the library.

"So, Nick nowhuh?" asked Joe.

"What do you mean now?" asked Miley.

"I mean you went out with a lot of guys this summer and now it's Nick" he replied.

"You're making me sound like a slut Joe" laughed Miley.

"Right…sorry, but you know what I meant" said Joe opening the doors to the library.

"Well yeah, Nick's a great friend and he asked me out so I figured why not?!" she said walking in and sitting at a nearby table and Joe sitting right next to her.

"So, you don't like him?" he asked

"He's nice, sensitive, and cute I guess we'll just see how it goes" she said.

Joe sighed "Right"

"Are you okay, Joe you sound a little upset?" asked Miley.

"I'm fine…I just don't want it not to work out and then you guys stop talking and it ruins the friendship thing" said Joe.

"We'll be fine, we can work it out if anything goes wrong" said Miley

"Yeah, and if he hurts you I'll kill him" muttered Joe.

"What was that? I never seem to hear what you're saying half the time anymore" said Miley.

"Nothing, I said nothing" said Joe.

Miley just nodded and they both sat their not knowing what else to say. Joe, who hated awkward silences, finally spoke up by asking something he always asked when there was an awkward silence.

"So…how's your mom?" he asked completely forgetting about Miley's mom.

Miley glared at him hurt and replied, "Nice and dead how's yours?"

Joe realizing what he said sat there not knowing what to say.

"Miley…I'm sorry, I just said the first thing that came to mind" said Joe feeling really bad.

"It's okay" she replied coldly.

"Please don't be mad, you've heard me say it when things get quiet" begged Joe.

Before Miley could reply the bell rang and she got up.

"I know you say it Joe but you never ask me, and I liked it that way but whatever, see you after school" she said walking out of the library.

Joe sighed and got up slowly walking towards the door.

**:After School:**

Lily, Nick, and Miley were outside the school waiting for Joe to come out. Nick and Lily arguing about which baseball team was better the Dodgers or the Yankees, while Miley just sat quietly annoyed at her friends and still mad at Joe.

Finally, seeing Joe come out the front door of the school Miley spoke up, "Let's start walking guys Joe's coming"

Nick and Lily finally stopped arguing long enough to notice that Miley didn't sound happy.

"Are you okay, Miles?" asked Lily concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine" she replied with a fake smile and started walking.

Nick and Lily glanced at each other worriedly and followed as Joe caught up.

"Hey guys" said Joe when he reached Nick and Lily.

"Hey Joe, do you know what's wrong with Miley" asked Nick pointing to where Miley was walking slowly ahead of them.

"Well, I may have said something to get her upset" replied Joe slowly.

"What did you say?" asked Lily

"Well during our free period while we were in the library things got kinda quiet so I-"but

he was interrupted by Nick who groaned.

"Please don't tell me you used your 'break the silence' line?" asked Nick

"Yeah…" Joe muttered

"What's his "break the silence line'"? asked Lily who hadn't heard it before.

"So, how's your mom?" replied Nick

"Joe, you idiot!" exclaimed Lily smacking his arm.

"It was an accident" he said rubbing his arm.

"I'm gonna go talk to her" said Nick walking in front of them to talk to Miley.

"You're so dumb!" said Lily looking at Joe

"Yeah, yeah whatever" he muttered watching as Nick put an arm around Miley's shoulder and Miley laughed at something he said.

Lily looked at Joe and then glanced at Nick and Miley until realization hit her.

"You like her don't you?" asked Lily.

"What?" asked Joe looking away from Nick and Miley.

"I said you like her don't you?" she repeated

Joe looked at Lily then looked to where Miley and Nick were as Miley gave Nick a kiss on the cheek.

He sighed and said "No…I love her"

**Ok end of chapter 2.**

**5-10 reviews before I update again please.**

**I actually liked this chapter but let me know what you think**

**Oh and I feel like sharing so….I went to the doctor and I got some x-rays because my shoulders been bothering me and they told me I have an extra rib. : I don't know why but I laughed really hard when she told me.**

**Anyways REVIEW!**


	3. For the first time

"Aw, Joe you are an idiot" said Lily patting his back sympathetically.

Joe looked at her,"What do you mean?"

Lily sighed and said,"Miley liked you all year last year, you were the only boy she had ever fallen in love with"

Joe stared at her shocked and asked," Where was I when this was going on?"

Lily made a face, "With your oh so sweet Jessica."

Joe groaned and looked back to where Nick and Miley were flirting, "What am I gonna do Lily? I'm in so deep."

"I don't know what to tell you Joe, but honestly she's happier with Nick right now than she was all last year."

"Did I really ignore her that much?" asked Joe.

"I don't know, sort of I guess, but your girlfriend really didn't like Miley at all."

"How do you know?" he questioned.

"Well, on one of those days when we all hung out together as a group while you were in the bathroom, she really told off Miley and said things I didn't even imagine I would ever hear" said Lily.

"How come you guys didn't say anything to me?" asked Joe feeling completely stupid for missing all this.

"Miley made us swear not to, and you know how stubborn she can get" said Lily.

"Yeah, but not even Nick told me, he tells me everything" said Joe.

"You're kidding right, Miley told him if he said anything she'd never forgive him, and my guess is that he already liked her at the time so he didn't say anything."

"I can't believe I missed all this" said Joe.

"Well you did" replied Lily.

Joe stayed quiet for a while before speaking up again, "Lils you have to help me get Miley back!"

"No way Joe! This is the happiest I've seen her in a long time, don't make her life complicated, she really likes Nick."

**:With Nick and Miley:**

Miley giggled at another funny thing Nick said and turned to see Joe and Lily deep in conversation. She turned back around and decided not to think much of it.

"You okay Miley?" asked Nick

Miley smiled at him and said, "I'm fine."

"I'm still sorry about what my brother said to you" said Nick.

"It's okay Nick, it's not your fault and I don't wanna talk about it" she replied.

"Right, sorry" said Nick.

They walked in silence for awhile until Miley heard Nick take a deep breath and she turned to him curiously.

Nick looked at her and sighed, "Miley, I really like you, I have for a while now and ugh I don't know I just had to let it out"

Miley smiled and said, "I like you too Nick"

Nick stared at her wide eyed,"You do?"

She giggled and said,"Yeah I do, that's why I agreed to go on a date with you"

Nick breathed a sigh of relief and said," Well that's great, awesome, and um right so uh do you maybe wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will" she said.

"Great" he muttered leaning down and kissing her making Miley stop walking.

**:With Joe and Lily:**

Joe was still trying to convince Lily to help him win Miley back when he heard her gasp. He quickly looked up only to see Miley and Nick kissing, right there on the sidewalk, for the whole world to see.

Lily bit her lip and looked at Joe, "Are you okay?"

Joe looked at Lily and then back at Nick and Miley.

"This can't be happening" he muttered

"Joe-"

"No, forget it, I just ugh I just can't be here right now" he said running off past Lily and past where Nick and Miley were on the sidewalk.

"Joe!" she called out running up to where Nick and Miley were.

Both Miley and Nick pulled away to see Joe running down to where the Jonas house was.

"What happened to him?" asked Miley.

"You did" said Lily also running toward the Jonas house leaving Miley standing there confused.

**: Gray House:**

Lily rang the doorbell to be greeted by Mrs. Gray.

"Hi, Lily!" she said hugging her.

"Um, hi Mrs. Gray may I please go see Joe" asked Lily

"Oh sure, he ran up to his room, he seemed upset just go on up."

"Thanks" said Lily running up the stairs and going to Joe's bedroom which was closed.

"Joe?" she called out knocking on the door.

"Go away!" she heard a muffled voice say.

"Let me come in please" said Lily.

"I don't wanna talk to anyone" called out Joe.

Lily rolled her eyes impatiently and opened the door.

"Oh my god, Joe!"

Joe looked up and you could see the tears falling down his face. For the first time ever Joe Gray was crying over a girl.


	4. New feelings

**So sorry.**

**I was supposed to update last night but my arm was bothering me so I couldn't really write. But anyways here's chapter 4. Oh and just a warning there's some bad words here. But nothing too serious.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Are you okay?" asked Lily sitting next to Joe.

"Do I look okay, Lily?" asked Joe wiping the tears off his face.

"Well no, but it's just such a natural question to ask" said Lily thoughtfully.

"Wow Lily" Joe laughed.

"Well at least you're laughing" she said.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's healthy to wanna kill my brother" said Joe.

"Um, no probably not, but I don't know give it time, just talk to Nick or something" said Lily.

"I don't think I can look at him without wanting to punch him in the face" said Joe.

"Then talk to Miley, do something Joe!" she exclaimed.

"And, I don't think I can look at her without wanting to kiss her" he whispered.

"Aw Joe, I didn't know you could be so romantic" said Lily.

"That's not being romantic, that's being honest" said Joe.

"Whatever, but you need to talk to one of them or both of them, I doubt Miley's completely over you" she said trying to be helpful.

"You think?" asked Joe hopefully.

Before Lily could reply there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" called out Lily.

Joe looked at Lily shaking his head but Lily just shrugged as the person opened the door.

"Hey guys" said Miley and Nick.

Joe laid back on his bed and put a pillow over his face.

"Um hey" said Lily looking at Joe.

"Is, uh, everything okay?" asked Nick.

"Everything's fine, but I think you're the last people Joe wants to see right now" said Lily getting up.

"But why?" asked Miley.

"Just because, now get out" she said pushing them out the door.

Nick and Miley looked at each other confused but went to Nick's room as Lily shut the door on them.

Lily lay back on the bed next to Joe and said," They're gone."

Joe took the pillow off his face.

"I can't do this Lily!" he exclaimed.

"Do what?" she asked confused.

"Live in the same house as Nick!" he yelled standing up.

"Joe, just chill, don't yell" said Lily getting up as well.

"No, this is my room, I can yell as much as I want, and if I wanna kill that stupid bastard I call my brother I can too!" yelled Joe louder.

"Shhh, he'll hear you, now please calm down" she whispered pushing him down on the bed.

Joe sighed and put the pillow over his face again.

"I think I'm gonna go now, but please promise me you'll stay calm" she begged.

Joe took the pillow off his face, "I promise."

"Okay, now stay in your room, I don't think it's safe for you to come out tonight" said Lily.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" he muttered.

Lily sighed and walked out the door coming face to face with Nick.

"Nick, you scared me" she said punching his arm.

"Joe wants to kill me?" he asked quietly.

Lily's eyes widened and she looked back at the door.

"Is, uh, Miley here?" she asked avoiding the question.

"She left, now answer the question" he said.

Lily sighed and grabbed his arm pulling him downstairs with her.

"Where are we going?" he asked trying to loosen her grip.

"You're walking me home" she said cheerfully.

"Why?" he asked clearly confused.

"So, I can answer your question" she whispered as they came to the front door.

"Oh…Mom, I'm walking Lily home!" he called out.

"Okay!" she yelled back.

"So…Joe?" asked Nick as they were walking.

"Nick…he's gonna kill me for telling you" she sighed.

"I don't care, I wanna know why my brother said he could kill me…and he called me a bastard."

"Ugh, I told him to be quiet" she muttered.

"Lily" he said grabbing her arm and Lily jumped when he touched her.

"Um…you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah….I'm fine…what were you gonna say?" she asked.

"I need to know what's going on with Joe, he's my brother Lils...and he wants to kill me?" he asked confused.

"Nick, he's like totally, completely in love with Miley" she said.

"He's what?!" asked Nick shocked.

"You heard me" she said.

"Since when?" he asked trying to get the facts straight.

"I think it's been forever but he just realized it now" she said.

"But…what am I supposed to do? I like Miley a lot" he said.

Lily looked at him for a while avoiding the feeling she got when he said he liked Miley.

"I don't know Nick" she finally said.

"Well, I guess I'll think about it on the way home" he said nodding his head toward her house.

"Oh right" she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lils and thanks for telling me" he said hugging her. Lily hugged back loving every minute of being his arms.

"Um, Lils you should probably go inside now" said Nick.

"Yeah…" she said blushing and letting go of him. She turned and walked towards her front door then turned around again where Nick was still watching her.

"Nick…don't tell Miley" she said.

He sighed,"Yeah I'm not going to, I'll just try and talk to Joe."

"Okay, thanks Nick" she said going inside. As soon as the door shut Lily sighed and leaned her head back against it. She **liked **Nick.

**Okay end of chapter 4.**

**If I get at least 5 reviews I'll update again tonight since I haven't updated much.**

**Oh and I realized while I was writing this that the whole story has kind of been in Lily's point of view. I'll try to get the rest of them in a little more. And yes there will be Nilly by the end so I hope you guys like Nilly and if you don't then…sorry.**

**But for now review please so I can update tonight.**


	5. Why?

Ok,

**Ok,**

**July 14****th****, 2008 has been marked worst day of my life.**

**I have a dark day… Wow I never thought that would happen.**

**So, I don't know how this chapter's gonna happen. I'll just go with the flow. You know… Just whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Joe lay on his bed with the pillow still over his face. He didn't feel like thinking about anything but all he could think about was her blue eyes, and how they now only seemed to light up when she saw Nick.Joe grunted and grabbed the pillow hitting himself repeatedly until his phone started ringing. He sighed and dug his hand into his pocket getting it out.

He smiled when he saw the picture of Miley on the screen and as much as he didn't wanna answer it he couldn't ignore the call.

"Hello?"

"Joe! What's wrong with you?" exclaimed Miley.

"I'm sorry weren't you the most pissed off person in the world earlier?" asked Joe.

"I'm sorry, but that comment really got to me" said Miley.

"Yeah I know, I'm really sorry Miles" Joe sighed.

"It's ok Joe, but what about you, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I'm fine Miley, I just had a headache and I'm really tired" he lied.

"Alright…but why didn't you wanna see me and Nick?" she asked still confused.

Joe narrowed his eyes at the sound of Nick's name and said, "I just wanted Lily there at the time."

"Um okay, I feel so loved" she said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you do" he replied back just as sarcastically.

"What is with you Joe?!" she exclaimed before hanging up.

Joe sighed and shut his phone just as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he called out falling back on his bed.

"Hey" said Nick entering his room.

"Oh, Nick" he said putting the pillow over his face again so he wouldn't have to look at him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"You're in here aren't you?" he said.

"Well, you don't seem like you wanna talk, so I'm asking."

Joe managed to take the pillow off his face and look at his brother. Thoughts of killing him went away when he saw how sad Nick looked.

"Okay, what's up?" he asked staying calm like he promised Lily.

"I just wanna know what's wrong with you bro. You're not yourself" he replied.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" exclaimed Joe.

"Dude, you were perfectly fine yesterday!" said Nick.

"Miley was single yesterday" mumbled Joe.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just get out, you were right I don't wanna talk" said Joe.

Nick sighed and walked out of his brother's room and headed to his own while Joe stayed lying down.

**:With Nick:**

Nick still confused about everything that was going on decided to call Lily.

"Hello?" he heard her say.

"Lils!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Nick! What's up?" she asked.

"Well, I tried talking to Joe."

"Wow, how'd that go?" she asked.

"He, uh, kicked me out."

"Aww, I'm sorry Nick, just give him some time" said Lily.

"It sucks though" he replied.

"I know, but love can make you do crazy things, believe me" she said.

"Why Lily, in love?" he asked playfully.

"Psh, no of course not, me in love? Naw, more like in like" she said and then smacking her hand against her forehead.

"Oh really, with who?" asked Nick not really expecting that response.

"No one special" she lied.

"Aww, come on Lils I'm your best friend" he said.

"Technically, Miley's my best friend" she replied smirking.

"Well best guy friend" he said.

"Then there's Joe" she said.

"So, I'm last?" he asked pretending to be hurt.

"Yup, right after Oliver" she said laughing.

"Lily!" he exclaimed.

"Just kidding, just kidding" she said.

"Yeah, you better be" he said laughing.

"Well, I gotta go Nick I'll see you tomorrow" she said.

"Bye, Lils."

"Later."

Nick hung up the phone and smiled. Lily could always make him feel better. But, what he didn't understand was the weird feeling he got when Lily said she liked someone. Could it be Joe? No, she knew he liked Miley. But why did he care so much anyway? It was just Lily, one of his best friends since 1st grade…wasn't it?

"Why, do you realize you like one of your best friends once you get to high school?" he wondered aloud leaning his head back against the back board of his bed wondering what the next day would bring.

**So personally, I've asked myself that last question a lot.**

**Anyways leave reviews or don't I actually don't care at the moment.**

**I'll update when I can or when I want to…whatever.**

**But for now, wrist, bleeding, gotta go!**

.


	6. Nick and Lily

Hiii

**Hiii**

**Thanks for the reviews. They kind of made me feel better. It's still been pretty crappy but hopefully I'll get better. I'm going to Sea World this weekend (: and I love it there so hopefully that'll put me in a better mood. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**:Next Day:**

The next day at the end of the school day Joe had pretty much shut everyone out except Lily, and it was really upsetting Nick and Miley but especially Nick. The thought of his older brother wanting to kill him still scared him. So, he decided it was time to talk to Miley. As he was walking to her locker he noticed Joe had his forehead against his own locker with his eyes closed.

Nick sighed as he made his way over to Miley."Hey Miles."

"Hey Nick" she said grabbing her books out of her locker.

"I really need to talk to you about something" he said nervously.

Miley turned to him and saw how nervous he looked," What's wrong?"

"I, uh, I don't think that us dating may have been such a good idea."

"But, yesterday?" she asked tears coming to her eyes.

"I can honestly tell you I don't regret it, but it may have not been the best idea" he remarked.

Miley took a deep breath and decided to take it all in calmly instead of making a big scene about it. "Can I ask why?"

"It's kind of complicated and I really don't want you to hate me, Miles, you're definitely in the top five in my best friends list and-"

"I get it Nick, it's ok, and you're rambling" she laughed.

"Wait, so you're not mad?" he asked confused.

"I'll tell you the truth. I really did think about giving you a good smack in the face, but then again, we didn't date too long, so there's not really a reason to be mad" she said.

"I guess you're right, I really was expecting a slap or something, but you're not like most girls" he told her as Lily walked by with Joe and he stared on.

Miley turned to see what he was looking at and smirked," Yeah Lily's a pretty unique girl too, don't you think?"

He turned back to her and grinned," Of course, I could name so many of Lily's unique traits, like her eyes, no one has eyes like Lily Truscott, and her smile, she has one of the most amazing smiles ever, and-" Suddenly Nick blushed realizing he'd been tricked.

"Aww Nick, you're in love with Lily!" she exclaimed hugging him.

"Um you're taking this better than most girls" he remarked hugging her back.

She let go of him and grinned,"Well like you said, I'm not like most girls."

"You're definitely not, and just to clear things up, I am not in love with Lily" he protested.

Miley put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I don't know if you could call it love, I just happen to think she's one of the most beautiful, smart, amazing girls I've ever met" he said not ever being able to keep a straight face.

"Nick, you're in love with her" repeated Miley.

"Am not!" he exclaimed.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Enough Nick! You're in love with Lily Truscott" exclaimed Miley.

Nick sighed and put his index finger and thumb close together indicating how much he loved her," Maybe just a little."

"You love me?" asked a voice from behind him **(A/N: I was seriously gonna stop there but I'm in the mood to write)**

Nick gasped and turned around and smiled weakly, "Lily, hey." He turned back around to see Miley with a smirk on her face," You knew she was there" he hissed.

"Maybe" she said in a sing song voice.

"I'm gonna go find Joe, I'll leave you two alone" she said winking at Nick and walking away.

Nick muttered under his breath and turned back to Lily.

"So, you um, you heard that huh?" he asked hesitantly.

Lily blushed,"Yeah I did."

"Well Lily, there's no getting out of this, I really love you" he proclaimed.

"You really do?" she asked tears coming to her eyes.

"Yeah" he whispered getting close to her.

Lily felt her heart beat a little faster and she took a deep breath before speaking, "I love you too, Nick."

"You do?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"Well then you won't mind me doing this now will you" he asked leaning into kiss her and closing his eyes, but before he could Lily took a step back and he opened his eyes confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why'd you ask out Miley?"

"I'll be honest with you, I did think I liked her but when we kissed it really only felt like kissing my sister, even though I don't have one so I don't know what that would feel like, but I didn't wanna just leave her on the spot since part of me still thought I liked her, but then again I was still confused about the whole Joe's in love with Miley thing, then I walked you home and we hugged and I told you, you should go inside I didn't want you to go, because I love it when you're in my arms, and that is officially the longest speech I ever gave to a girl" he finished with a grin.

Lily was completely in tears now and she smiled and leaned in and kissed him, while Nick still in shock stood there for a while before kissing her back and it was definitely better than kissing Miley because with Lily he actually felt something.

"Aww!" they heard a voice behind them say.

They jumped apart to see Miley there with a huge smile on her face.

"Miley, I thought you went to go look for Joe" said Lily nervously.

"Psh, and miss this action? I don't think so!" she exclaimed. "By the way what was with the whole 'Joe's in love with Miley' thing?"

Nick looked at Lily nervously realizing she had heard the whole speech.

**Ok, officially my longest chapter yet.**

**So the Nilly is here (:**

**Miley wasn't mad.**

**And I'm not sure how long before there's Moe.**

**But for now reviews.**

**I might post more in the morning or later on tomorrow night.**

**Depends on how I feel.**


	7. Finally Or Not

Hellooo

**Hellooo**

**So, thanks for the reviews.**

**Just wanted to get this chapter up since I won't have time to update until Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Lily, Nick…what do you mean Joe's in love with me?" questioned Miley.

Nick looked at Lily nervously and said,"Uh well, giveus a sec."

Miley rolled her eyes impatiently while Nick pulled Lily over to the water fountain nearby.

"What do we say?" whispered Nick.

"Ugh, I don't know Nick she heard your whole stupid speech we might as well tell her the truth" Lily whispered back.

"My speech is not stupid! It's why we're together!"

"You know what I mean! And besides I'm not your official girlfriend, you never asked" she said.

"Oh, right well Lily will you be my girlfriend?" asked Nick.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yes Nick and as much as I hate to ruin the moment we have a very confused best friend over there wondering what we meant when we said our other best friend is in love with her!"

"Right, um, should we just tell her?" asked Nick.

"I don't really see a way to get out of it, so yeah" said Lily.

"Ok" agreed Nick and they walked back to Miley.

"So?" asked Miley impatiently.

"Well Miley-"

"Joe's in love with you!" cut off Lily.

"Um, I heard that earlier, but what do you mean?" asked Miley confused.

"It means exactly what it says Joe is in love with you" Nick said saying each word slowly.

"Since when?" asked Miley not believing what she was hearing.

"I don't know probably forever, but he only realized it this year" answered Nick.

"How do you know?" she asked still not convinced.

"He pretty much poured his heart out to me when you were with Nick" confessed Lily.

"I don't believe it" whispered Miley.

"You better believe it Miles, but how do you feel about him?" asked Nick.

Miley stayed silent, thinking, before she responded, "I love him."

Lily smiled, "Then go find him."

Miley smiled and turned down the hallway looking for Joe. When she finally spotted him talking to some friends was when her nerves kicked in. She took a deep breath and went and tapped his shoulder.

Joe turned around, "Oh, Miley it's you."

"I need to talk to you" she said confidently.

"About?"

"Um, can we leave or something? I don't wanna have this conversation here."

"Fine, I'll uh, I'll walk you home" he said.

"Then let's go."

They turned and started walking towards the exit of the school. When they walked past Nick and Lily they gave Miley thumbs up. Miley smiled and rolled her eyes. Once they were out of the school Joe spoke up.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, uh, Nick and Lily are together now" said Miley not wanting to jump straight into the subject.

"They're what?!" exclaimed Joe.

"They're a couple now" she repeated.

"But, what about you and Nick?" asked Joe clearly confused.

"It just wasn't…there" she replied.

"Oh, well I'm sorry" said Joe not sure of what to say.

"It's okay as long as they're happy together" said Miley smiling.

"You're taking it well…and I didn't even know Lily liked Nick" said Joe.

"I think I kind of knew, the way she would act around him and stuff" she remarked.

"Right, so that's what you wanted to talk about?" asked Joe.

"No, actually it was something else, and we should probably stop for this" she said.

"Okay" said Joe stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

Miley took a deep breath and faced him, "Joe, I, uh, I, ugh I can't say it!"

"Just say it!" exclaimed Joe.

"I love you!" she said quickly.

"You what?!" asked Joe shocked.

"Ugh, it was hard to say it the first time, don't make me say it again" she said frustrated.

"You, you said you loved me?" asked Joe making sure he'd heard right.

"Yes Joe, I love you" she whispered.

"Um, hold on" said Joe making his way toward a tree. He went and bumped his forehead hard against it and then walked back to Miley.

"Uh, what in the world was that?" asked Miley.

"I was making sure this was real and it is because that really hurt" said Joe.

Miley laughed and waited for him to speak again.

"So, um yeah, I love you too" whispered Joe.

Miley giggled nervously as Joe got closer to her before their lips finally touched and fireworks exploded in both of their stomachs, until Joe pulled away.

"I can't do this" he said out loud.

"Can't do what?" asked Miley confused.

"I'm sorry Miley, that shouldn't have happened" he said before running off leaving Miley standing alone on the sidewalk.

**Ha! I'm evil.**

**Just kidding.**

**But yeah reviews would be nice.**

**Oh, and by the way I noticed a lot of people have been talking smack about Miley, Selena, and Demi and who's better and I just wanted to say my opinion. So, honestly I'm not a huge fan of any of them. I'll admit that I have a preference but I'm not gonna say which one it is because no matter who it is someone won't like it. I don't hate them, I've never hated anyone, and I think hating them for some stupid reason is…stupid haha. **

**People hate on Miley because she dated Nick. So what?! From what I can see they were both pretty sprung over each other. And he seemed happy so just leave it alone. They also hate on Miley because of the millions of pictures she took. She's a freaking teenager!! She's gonna make mistakes. **

**Other people hate on Selena and Demi because they think that they're gonna outdo Miley. Please, unless Miley doesn't do anything for a couple of years they can't make it to where she is, and even then it would be hard. Miley was already a millionaire because of her dad. But on top of that she has her own TV show, her 3****rd**** CD's about to come out and all those sold out concerts. Yeah I think it's a bit difficult for Selena and Demi to beat that. Oh and they're starting to hang out with the Jonas Brothers. Leave them alone. The Jonas Brothers obviously think they're cool, and so what if Nick and Selena start dating? I doubt it but who cares if they do.**

**I'm done with my rant.**

**Review! **


	8. Shock

Back

**Back.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Miley stood there confused for a good five minutes before tears started streaming down her face, and she got out her cell phone and started walking towards her house.

"Hello?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Nick, I really need you and Lily right now" sobbed Miley.

"Miley? Where are you? Are you okay? What's wrong?!" asked Nick frantically.

"I'm just getting home, can you please come over and bring Lily" she said crying a little more.

"We'll be right there!" exclaimed Nick hanging up the phone.

Miley sighed and walked into her empty house going straight upstairs into her room. She tossed her bag on the floor and jumped onto her bed. She was so confused. Why had Joe run off? Did she do something? Miley's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell and she sighed and ran downstairs to answer it. She was immediately pulled into a hug by Lily and Nick soon joined in.

When they finally let her go, Lily asked, "What happened?"

"I don't even know, I told Joe I loved him, he hit his head on a tree, he told me he loved me too, he kissed me, and he ran off!" exclaimed Miley leading them to her room.

"Wait a minute, he hit his head on a tree?" asked Lily sitting on a chair.

"Yes, you know, Joe being Joe" said Miley smiling sadly.

Nick rolled his eyes and asked, "Why'd he run?"

"Uh, I don't know Nick, that's kind of why I'm upset" said Miley sarcastically.

"Maybe he freaked" suggested Lily.

"But he kissed me first!" exclaimed Miley.

"Maybe you should talk to him, Nick" said Lily.

"Me? Why me?" he whined.

"Because, he's your brother" she said.

"Yeah talk to him, please Nick?" begged Miley.

"Ugh, fine what do I say?" asked Nick frustrated.

"Just ask him why he ran off" said Lily.

"You know what, just call him from here and put it on speaker so we can hear what he says" said Miley.

"Yeah!" Lily agreed.

"Ok, fine" he said getting out his phone and dialing the number.

Lily and Miley stared at him anxiously earning a weird look from Nick.

"Oh, uh, hello?" said Nick quickly taking the phone away from his ear and putting it on speaker.

"Nick? What do you want?" asked Joe.

"Um, where are you?" he asked.

"Home, why?"

"Just wondering" Nick said quickly.

"Right, where are you?" asked Joe.

"With Lily" he said which wasn't a lie.

"Oh, so what do you want?" asked Joe annoyed.

"Why'd you kiss Miley and then run?" Nick blurted out.

Miley glared at him and smacked the back of his head.

"She told you?!" exclaimed Joe.

"Yeah, so why'd you do it?" he repeated.

"Look Nick, it's complicated" said Joe.

"Why does it have to be complicated?" he prodded.

"It doesn't have to be, but it is" remarked Joe.

"Joe, I know you love her, and she's really hurt, so what happened?" he asked again.

"Of course I love her. More than anything. I hope she doesn't think I don't." said Joe quietly, while Miley had tears running down her face again.

Nick smiled at her sadly and asked again, "So, why'd you run?"

"I asked Jessica out again!" exclaimed Joe.

Nick and Lily stood looking shocked at the phone, and Miley cried even harder and collapsed onto her bed.

**Sorry if it was short.**

**Just wanted to get it out.**

**Also, check out my new story.**

**It's a little different from this and my other one but it's still moe.**

**You gave me 10 reviews last time so how about we do that again ;)**

**REVIEW! **


	9. So Confusing

Miley woke up the next morning to see her two best friends lying next to each other on the floor. She smiled sadly glad that at least her friends were happy. After the conversation Joe and Nick had Nick hung up on him and Lily and he had stayed the night trying to comfort her.

Miley got up and kneeled down next to her friends.

"Nick" she whispered poking his cheek. Nick moved slightly but stayed asleep. Miley rolled her eyes and hit the back of his head, "Niiiick!"

Nick jumped up elbowing Lily in the nose causing her to wake up.

"Oww!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Lils, I woke him up and I guess I scared him" apologized Miley.

"It's okay Miles, we should probably go home and get ready for school" said Lily rubbing her nose.

"I don't think there's time for that" said Miley looking at her clock.

"Ugh, we should go eat real quick then!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah" agreed Miley. Then she realized Nick hadn't said anything and both her and Lily turned to look at him at the same time. He had his head down on his hands and he kept rubbing his eyes.

"You okay, Nick?" asked Lily.

He looked up at them and groaned, "I'm so tired."

"Too bad, we're late and we still have to eat" said Miley.

Nick groaned but stood up anyways, "Can I use your restroom?"

"Go ahead."

As soon as Nick was gone Lily turned to Miley, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm not worth anything, and I think Joe Gray is a huge jerk, and I really hate myself for loving him" replied Miley showing no emotion.

"Don't say that Miles, you're a great person, Joe's just confused, I mean one minute your with Nick, and the next I am. That doesn't really happen everyday" she explained.

"I guess, but did he really have to go ask out Jessica?" complained Miley.

"Yeah, I don't know why he did that" agreed Lily. Miley just shrugged in response and they waited for Nick to come out of the restroom.

**: At School:**

Once they got to school the bell had already rung so lucky for Miley she didn't have to see Joe. But when it got to lunch time she felt herself get nervous. She knew he would be sitting at their lunch table. And sure enough there he was. Miley got in line to get food and just her luck; she was in back of Jessica, Joe's girlfriend. Miley stayed silent hoping she wouldn't turn around, but of course, she did.

"Oh, Miley did you hear me and Joe are back together?" she asked smugly.

"Yeah I heard congratulations" said Miley forcing a smile. She looked around the cafeteria. Where was Lily when you needed her or Oliver at this point? Her eyes landed on Joe who she noticed was staring at her, so she quickly looked away.

"Did you honestly think Joe liked you?" asked Jessica.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, everyone knows you're in love with him Miley" she remarked.

"No, I'm not" she argued.

"Yeah, but Joe never liked you, he just felt sorry for you" continued Jessica her voice getting louder by the second.

"That's not true, Joe's my best friend" said Miley despite how mad she was at him.

"Do you really think Joe would want to be best friends with someone as ugly as you? Like I said he just feels sorry for you. And Nick? Why do you think he chose Lily over you? Yeah, I heard. But I suggest you leave Joe alone because he doesn't like you. He never has, he never will, you're worthless."

Miley finally couldn't take it anymore and she took one last look at Joe who was walking towards them and turned to run, running right into Nick.

"Woah Miles, what happened?" asked Nick.

Miley now crying responded, "Why are you here?"

"I got my lunch period switched, what happened?" he asked again.

"Jessica…" said Miley not finishing her sentence.

Nick just nodded and walked to where Joe and Jessica were and where everyone else was watching what was going on.

"Jessica, what the hell is your problem?" asked Nick.

"Just told Miley the truth about what Joe thinks of her" replied Jessica.

Nick glared at Joe to say something.

Joe sighed, "Jessica, I think Miley is the most amazing girl in the world. I know for a fact I need her in my life, and I know for a fact that I'm in love with her. And I asked you out yesterday because I wasn't being myself and also being so in love with a girl scares the shit out of me."

Jessica looked at him shocked, "You actually like her?"

"No, I'm in love with her" he repeated now staring at Miley who was being comforted by Lily and Nick who had gone back over there.

"So, what are you saying?" asked Jessica clearly clueless to what was going on.

Joe rolled his eyes, "It's over, we're done!"

Joe slowly made his way over to Miley leaving behind a confused Jessica.

"Miley…" he started.

"Joe, ugh you're just so confusing!" exclaimed Miley running out of the cafeteria.

Joe looked at Nick and Lily.

"Go after her, you idiot" said Nick.

Joe nodded and ran out of the cafeteria.


	10. Finally For Real

Okay

**Okay.**

**This is gonna sound weird but I'm crying really hard right now.**

**And I have no idea why.**

**Hopefully I won't be crying after I'm done with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

It didn't take long for Joe to find Miley. She hadn't run too far from the cafeteria before she fell on the floor crying. Joe ran over to her and crouched down next to her.

"Miles, I'm so sorry" he whispered.

When she didn't say anything Joe sort of dragged her so that they were leaning against the wall and she still wouldn't speak to him.

"Miley, say something please" he begged.

Once she stopped crying she looked up at him.

"Why the hell are you such a jerk?" she asked not even sounding mad.

"I'm sorry Miley, I've only dreamed that you would love me the way I love you, so I avoided telling you."

"I promised myself" she whispered.

"What?" asked Joe.

"I promised myself" she said speaking up.

"What?! You promised yourself what?!" asked Joe confused.

"When I got to 7th grade I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love with you."

"Why?"

"Because I noticed how hot you got."

Joe raised his eyebrows at her, "And you fall in love with a guy because he's hot?"

"No, I'm not Jessica; I just, already thought you were the most amazing guy ever, so when I noticed, you know, the hotness, I promised myself not to fall in love with you."

Joe laughed, "You're kidding me, right?"

"It's not funny, Joe" she whined.

"Actually yes it is, you don't get a girl telling you she didn't wanna fall in love with you because you're hot, everyday."

"I was in the 7th grade!" she exclaimed.

"But did you fall in love with me?" he questioned.

Miley sighed and hit the back of her head on the wall, "Sadly, yes I did."

"Then be with me."

"I don't know Joe, I'm so confused" she replied.

"About what? You love me, I love you, what's so confusing?" he asked.

"All this stuff with Jessica."

Joe groaned, "Please don't tell me you believed that. It was lies, Miles, what _I _said was true."

"You're just saying that because you're in love with me."

Joe and Miley looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well, that was a new one" said Joe still laughing.

"But it was true" she said.

"Yeah, but I'm in love with you because of all the stuff I said" he pointed out.

"Right."

After a long pause Joe spoke up again, "So…will you be my girlfriend?"

Miley smiled, "Yes Joe, I will be your girlfriend"

Joe grinned and leaned in and they had their first official kiss as a couple.

**No it's not over.**

**There's still about two more chapters.**

**And yes I stopped crying.**

**I had to go back and fix a lot of misspelled words.**

**Tears give you blurry vision.**

**Anyways…REVIEW!**


	11. Where's your purity ring?

Sorry

**Sorry.**

**Would've updated sooner but today is the first day since the last time I updated that there isn't a party I'm forced to go to.**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING!**

"So, I think we should go back to the cafeteria, you didn't even get to eat" Joe pointed out.

"Ugh, but I do not want to deal with Jessica right now" whined Miley.

"That is why I'm here" said Joe getting up and pulling her up with him.

"Fine but if she says one more mean thing about me I'm gonna-"

"Ignore her and pay attention to the boy that's in love with you" Joe cut her off.

Miley smiled at him, "Fine."

Joe smiled back and grabbed her hand, "Now let's go."

Miley groaned as they walked back toward the cafeteria and Joe gave her hand a quick squeeze.

As soon as they walked in Nick and Lily attacked them.

"Oh, thank God" said Nick noticing their hands.

"Aww, yay!" exclaimed Lily giving Miley a quick hug.

Miley just smiled back at Lily but her smile quickly faded when she saw Jessica walking towards them.

"So, you're together now?" asked Jessica obnoxiously.

"Yeah we are" replied Joe his grip on her hand tightening.

"I didn't know you were that desperate Joe" smirked Jessica.

"I'm not, I'm finally with the girl of my dreams" said Joe smiling at Miley.

"Yeah, so go find some other guy to screw with Jessica" added Lily.

"Speaking of screwing, thanks for making my first time so special Joe" said Jessica walking out of the cafeteria.

Joe's eyes widened and Miley quickly let go of his hand.

"What did that mean?" asked Miley tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what she was talking about Miles, I swear" Joe said.

"So, where's your purity ring?" asked Miley just noticing he didn't have it on.

Joe looked down at his hand and silently swore to himself.

"That's what I thought" said Miley running out of the cafeteria.

Lily glared at Joe before chasing after Miley.

Nick watched her leave and turned to Joe, "Dude, where's your purity ring?"

Joe groaned, "I took it off when I washed the dishes last night, I must've forgot to put it back on."

Nick just nodded then said, "But you didn't….with Jessica right?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Joe.

"It's crazy, your relationship was ruined in less than 10 minutes."

Joe glared at Nick and groaned again.

**:With Lily and Miley:**

Lily followed Miley who ran into the bathroom and kept throwing water on her face.

"Miles?" she asked softly.

"You know what, I don't need him!" exclaimed Miley.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I don't need a boyfriend" she said again.

"Miley, I really don't think he had sex with Jessica" said Lily.

"But, so what if he did, it's not like anyone could've stopped him" said Miley.

"Miles, I know you don't feel that way" replied Lily.

Miley stared at her before she started crying again and Lily quickly went and gave her a hug.

Miley hugged her back and whispered, "I don't think me and him were meant to be, Lils."

**I feel horrible for doing that.**

**But I was bored.**

**Next chapter is the last.**

**Oh, and wow the Jonas Brothers won like 6 awards at the TCA'S.**

**It was pretty amazing.**

**And I like Miley and all but I think ACDC did so much better.**

**But, anyways REVIEW!**

**I'll try and update tomorrow.**


	12. Happy Ending

Lily let go of Miley and gave her a sad smile, "I think you guys were a match made in heaven."

"But we finally get a chance at being together and I find out he had sex with what's her face, and nothing's turning out right."

"I honestly don't think Joe would have sex with her, Miles" Lily said.

"Well he really needs to explain himself" Miley said walking out of the bathroom.

Lily sighed and followed Miley back to the cafeteria.

As soon as they walked in Joe jumped out of his seat and ran up to Miley, "Miley let's talk, please!"

"Fine."

"Really?" asked Joe.

"Do you want me to say no?"

"No!"

"Then talk."

Joe took her over to an empty lunch table and they sat down, while Lily walked over to Nick.

"Miley, I never had sex with Jessica, I forgot to put my purity ring back on last night, and you know that ring is a big deal to me" explained Joe.

"Why was it even off in the first place?" asked Miley.

"I was washing the dishes."

Miley smirked, "Joe Gray was washing dishes?"

"Hey! I wash dishes all the time…and you're messing with me, does that mean you believe me?" asked Joe excited.

"I believe you, but you really did nothing with Jessica right?"

"Nothing, we just made out a few times."

Miley put her hand up, "You should never say something like that to your current girlfriend about your ex."

"Right…so you're still my girlfriend?"

"I never said we were over" pointed out Miley.

"True."

"Just promise me you'll never do something stupid to make me not trust you."

"I promise" Joe swore.

"Good" she said giving him a kiss.

Joe pulled away and said, "I really wish we would've said our feelings earlier, I'd probably have experienced that already."

Miley rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder.

"Oww!"

She rolled her eyes again and walked over to Nick and Lily.

"So, everything okay?" asked Nick.

"Everything's fine, thanks for being there for me last night guys."

"No problem, you're our best friend Miles" said Lily.

"Thanks."

"If everything's fine why is Joe sitting over there looking confused?" asked Nick.

Miley looked over at Joe who was rubbing his shoulder and had a dazed look on his face, and laughed.

"Joe, come here" she called to him.

Joe looked up and ran over to them.

Nick laughed, "Dude you act like a puppy"

"How?"

Nick laughed again, "You just had this look on your face, and the way you came over when Miley called you."

Miley and Lily laughed while Joe just looked confused.

"Anyways why'd you call me?" asked Joe when they were done laughing.

"You looked confused about something" said Miley.

"You hit me and it hurt" complained Joe.

They all laughed again. Finally things were as they should be.


End file.
